Adventures in Time Traveling
by SevsGal
Summary: Harry and Snape are transported back to 1976 where the Mauraders, and Lily are in their Sixth year. Will they actually learn to get along to be able to get back to their own time? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Aqua, Thats just a nickname, but still, I am writing this story with the permission of my cousin, Jessica (Also known as SevIsMine08). I hope you all enjoy this story, because I'm going to enjoy writing it. :)

**Adventures in Time Traveling Aqua Johnson.**

Harry Potter, 16, was not happy. It was only the second week into the new school year, and Professor Snape, the greasy Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had assigned him a detention because Harry had apparently cheated on the test on various poisons and their antidotes. Of course, Harry hadn't cheated. But Snape just loves giving Harry detentions and he needed an excuse to do it. Of course, it doesn't matter whether its true or not, Snape doesn't care. He has always hated Harry for some reason or another.

So it was with an air of resentment, that Harry made his way to the Dungeon Dwelling Moron's classroom. When he got there, he knocked, but didn't hear anything. Harry knocked again, this time frustrated. After five minutes, Harry walked into the classroom, and looked around. He saw Snape working on a Potion in the front of the classroom. Harry suddenly had a mad urge to go up and try to scare him. But of course, nothing, short of shampoo and conditioner, would scare Snape.

"I don't think so, Potter." Snape suddenly said, turning and glaring at Harry, who glared back. "So, Potter, you're so arrogant that you believe you can just ruin someone's work just because you're mad." He sneered. Harry was getting irritated. He was so sick of Snape giving him detention just because he felt like it. It was annoying.

"No, _sir._" Harry said, through gritted teeth. Snape smirked.

"We'll see. Now, sit I want you to collect the mucous from these Flobberworms. " Snape said, waving his wand, and making four buckets of Flobberworms appear. "Have fun." He said, and returning to his work. Harry sighed, and got to work.

After about two hours, Harry was getting bored. Angry as well. Snape kept on throwing jibes about how much of an arrogant and conceited brat Harry was.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut up!" Harry snapped, standing abruptly. "Don't talk about things you don't know! Its irritating, stupid, and just getting old!" He added, slamming his fist on the table. Unfortunately, he slammed it on a spoon that had a Flobberworm on the long end, and he slammed it on the spoon part. The Flobberworm flew into the air, and landed into the cauldron.

"You foolish brat!" Snape spat. "You have now ruined a perfectly good Po- " before he could finish, he fell to the floor in a faint. Harry stared at his professor in horror. Was he dead? While Harry was walking towards him, he fell in a faint as well.

* * *

Remus Lupin was walking to the Hospital Wing to get a Pepperup Potion from Madame Pomfrey, when he stumbled upon something a little shocking. There was James, or someone who resembled him, and Snape, though Remus wasn't so sure it was actually him, he looked too old to be Snape. The two appeared to be unconscious. 

"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing wandering around at this time?" Came a voice from behind. Remus turned and saw Professor Dumbledore there.

"Sir, I just found these two, I don't know who they are, but they appear to be unconscious." Remus said, somewhat nervously. Dumbledore looked at the two unconscious figures, rather curiously.

"I see, well can you help me get them to the Hospital Wing?" He asked. Remus nodded, pulling out his wand, waving it, and had the one that looked exactly like James, levitated. Dumbledore did the same to the other.

Together they took the two to Madame Pomfrey's.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes, and all he saw was white. _Ugh, I must be dead or something. I feel as though I've been trampled on by a thousand Hippogriffs. _He thought, sitting up. He looked around and realized that he was in the Hospital Wing, it felt different for some reason. On a bed besides Harry was Snape. Seeing Snape made Harry remember what had happened in the Potions classroom, and he instantly sat up. 

"Ouch, okay that was stupid." Harry muttered, putting a hand to his head. He had a headache from hell.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Came a familiar voice from the side. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, who might you be?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him confusedly.

_He should know who I am, I've been going to this school for the past six years._ He thought. "Professor, are you suffering from amnesia?" He asked, already knowing the answer. This person may be Dumbledore, but it looked like a somewhat younger version of the Dumbledore Harry knew.

"I don't believe so. Now, why don't you tell me who you are." Dumbledore said.

"My name is Harry Po- " Harry was cut off by Snape, who had woken up.

"Princeton." Snape said quickly, shooting Harry a look that said 'Go along, or you will regret it.'

"I see, and who are you?" Dumbledore asked Snape, eyes twinkling, like he could tell Snape was lying.

"My name is Severus Princeton. I am Harry's father." He said unblinkingly. Harry stared at him, an incredulous look on his face.

_What the hell is Snape playing at? He's not my father, and why is he telling Dumbledore that?_ He thought.

"Would you care to tell me how you came to Hogwarts, we can of course continue this in my office." Dumbledore said, Severus and Harry nodded.

Five minutes later the three were on their way to the Headmasters office. _"Butterfingers."_ Dumbledore said to the gargoyles, who leapt aside to let them through. Once inside the office, Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Severus to sit, which they did. "Now, why don't you tell me what your real names are." He told them. Harry ignored this, and asked him a question.

"First, will you tell me what year it is?" He asked Dumbledore.

"The year is 1976." Dumbledore replied.

* * *

AN: DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNN! Okay, thats my first chapter, which took some time to write, I really hope you all will read this, and enjoy it. Please review, to tell me what yout think. Love ya! Aqua. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Aqua again! Here is chapter two of 'Adventures in Time Traveling'. I hope you guys, and girls, enjoy reading it!

**Adventures in Time Traveling

* * *

Previously: **

"First, will you tell me what year it is?" He asked Dumbledore.

"The year is 1976." Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Harry stared at him in shock. 1976! He was back in his parents sixth year, and it was just the beginning. Which means, if they couldn't find some way to get back to the future then Harry could spend some time with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Harry chanced a look at Snape and saw that Snape didn't look as surprised as Harry did. _Hmm, I wonder why that is._ Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, now, why don't you tell me who you really are. I know that your real name cannot be Harry Princeton. There is too much resemblence between you and James Potter." Dumbledore continued, and looked at Snape. "And there is too much resemblence between you and Severus Snape." He told him, eyes twinkling as though he knew what was going on and found it slightly amusing.

"Yes, you see, thanks to _Harry_ here," Snape started, scowling in Harry's direction "we have been transported twenty years into the past. I was working on a very complex potion that would send any drinker into time, depending on how many drops they've taken." He said.

Dumbledore looked at him with a curious look. "I see. Well, until we can figure out a way to send you two back to your own time, I suggest it best that we go with the facade that you came up with in the Hospital Wing. Harry will be known as Harry Princeton, and you will be known as Sebastian Princeton. I think that if we went with your original first name, it would be too suspicious seeing as how 'Severus' isn't much of a common name." He said. "You will both act like father and son. I know that may seem very difficult for the both of you, considering the expression on young Harry's face." Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling.

"What!?! I don't want to act like I'm related to him! We'll probably end up killing each other sooner or later." Harry exclaimed, a little angry that this was happening to him, and Snape was blaming him for it. The guy was so pathetic!

"Shut it Potter! It's your fault we're in this mess anyway! If you would learn to control your temper, and your emotions then this would never have happened." Severus said, a warning look in his eyes.

Harry had just about had enough of Snapes mouth, for he stood up, and gave Snape an angry glare. "Right, this is all my fault! Just like the Department of Mysteries was all my fault, and the Goblet of Fire was all my fault! Lets not forget about the Chamber of Secrets, or any other bad thing that has happened since I started Hogwarts!" He sneered, and walked towards the door, before he could leave though, Snape roughly grabbed him on the shoulder, and forced him to sit back down.

"We're not finished here. I don't care what sort of guilt you have on your conscience, you're not leaving until we have a plan set out until we can get back to our own time, and then we can deal with your depression." Severus said to him, although there wasn't that much venom in his voice. Harry nodded, knowing that it was futile to argue with him. The two time travellers looked at Dumbledore, who had been watching the interaction with interest. He put a smile on his face though.

"Well, the plan is that we say you came from a small Wizarding School that was demolished in one of Voldemorts attack. One that was located in America. And 'Sebastian', here thought it would be best for both of you to come to Hogwarts where it is safer. Lucky for you, the Potions position has just been opened due to Slughorn having to leave for a family crisis. We will have to have you resorted, Harry. Which we will do during dinner tonight." Dumbledore told them both.

"Can't I just be placed in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, not wanting to be resorted and having the Hat to make him choose Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry I'm sure that you'll be placed into the house you want. Now, lets go down to the Great Hall, I believe dinner is starting soon." Dumbledore said, rising from his chair, motioning Harry and Severus to do the same.

Several minutes later the three were entering the Great Hall. Severus and Harry got some peculiar looks thrown in their direction. Dumbledore, carrying the Sorting Hat, and Severus made their way to the Staff table, telling Harry to stay put. Harry looked across the hall and saw, with a jolt of shock, his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. He quickly looked away so they wouldn't notice him looking at them.

James had notice that the new kid had been staring at them. "Hey Jamsie, is he some kind of relative of yours?" Asked James' best friend and partner in crime, Sirius Black.

"I don't know. He could be. All the purebloods are inter-related somehow." James answered, looking away.

"Your attention please." Dumbledore said loudly to make everyone stop talking, which they did and turned and looked in his direction. "Thank you. I have a couple of announcements. First of all, I would like you to welcome our new temporary Potions Master, Professor Sebastian Princeton. He has kindly agreed to take over the classes while Professor Slughorn is away. Secondly, we have a new student. Professor Princetons' son, Harry Princeton. They come from America., please make them feel welcomed. Harry will now be sorted. Professor McGonagall, if you please?" Dumbledore finished. McGonagall got up, took the Sorting Hat, and called Harry up to the stool.

Harry sat down, almost as nervous as he was the first time he was sorted. McGonagall put the hat upon Harrys head. The only thing that was weighing on Harry's mind was _Slytherin or Gryffindor_.

A few minutes later the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR!" Harry opened his eyes, not realizing that he had shut them, and looked around. Everyone was looking at him shock apparent. _Did I hear that correctly? How can I be both Slytherin and Gryffindor? _He thought frantically. This was way worse than his first sorting in at least five different ways!

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? Did you like it? Was it surprising? Should I change the house choice? I would love to hear your opinions! Leave them in a review. Please and thank you! 


End file.
